rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Andrews
Dylan Andrews is an investigative journalist of the company Interstellar Daily who's investigating a series of attacks committed by the Reds and Blues. She first appears in the Season 15 episode Prologue, although she initially wrote an article praising the crew's efforts in defeating Project Freelancer after the events of Don't Say It. Role in Plot Investigating the Reds and Blues Following the death of the Director of Project Freelancer, Andrews writes an article about the Reds and Blues, detailing their efforts in taking down the corrupt organization and bringing its leader to justice. Ten months following the article's release, however, the Reds and Blues attack a facility and kill all of the soldiers stationed there. In response, Dylan and her cameraman Frank infiltrate the crime scene for information but are arrested by UNSC Police. After Dylan's boss Carlos Trabka bails her out, Carlos angrily tells her to stop investigating the Reds and Blues, considering them "old news," and that they are not the heroes everyone thought them to be. Dylan, however, persists in continuing her investigation, stating that there has to be a reason behind their newfound brutality. Her boss relents but eventually complies, though demands a daily report of her activities. She agrees and then heads to Blood Gulch, to begin searching further clues. Upon arriving in Blood Gulch, she learns that Frank quit and that her new cameraman is an intern who goes by the stage name "Jax Jonez," and dreams of a future in directing cinema rather than journalism. Dylan finds herself increasingly annoyed by his filmmaking fantasies but allows him to try some of his cinematography ideas on the story. While shooting at Blue Base, she is surprised by Sister, who is now using the canyon as a convention center. Sister agrees to an interview and vehemently denies that the Reds and Blues could truly be behind the attacks, claiming a government conspiracy. Sister directs Dylan to V.I.C., the computer in the caves below the bases, who agrees to give Dylan his surveillance videos of the Reds and Blues (edited into 100 five-minute episodes), in exchange for her unplugging him, and thus killing him. Though Dylan is disturbed by the prospect, she apparently relents and leaves the canyon shortly afterward with the plan to review all the footage. Discovering the Impostors Dylan and Jax arrive at Sidewinder, at the wreck of the Mother of Invention, where she discovers many former Project Freelancer agents have disappeared since the Reds and Blues began their attacks. While Dylan analyzes data, Jax encounters the Reds and Blues, forcing the two to make a run for it after getting attacked. Though Dylan tries to get Jax to shoot some footage, the Reds and Blues retreat when a thunderstorm approaches. Not willing to give up, Dylan approaches the Reds and Blues directly trying to get them to comment on their attacks. When they refuse, Dylan suddenly realizes that they cannot possibly be the real Reds and Blues: Sarge always carries a shotgun, Tucker never gets to use the sniper rifle, and their voices are wrong. She and Jax are then saved by a horned soldier who has been trailing them since Blood Gulch, who refuses to share his identity or mission other than that he seeks Lavernius Tucker. Dylan and Jax then head for Chorus, only to discover the UNSC's First Fleet has formed a blockade around the planet. Personality Dylan has been shown to take her job seriously, going so far as to lie and trick the military in order to get information on articles for the news, as shown in ''Prologue''. Her boss Carlos Trabka likens her to the mythical Don Quixote, complaining that her following the Reds and Blues' story is akin to "taking swats at windmills." She is also very professional, though has a temper, as she quickly becomes frustrated and angry with her new cameraman, telling him to "shut the fuck up and start rolling," though she later apologized to him for her unprofessional behavior. Trivia *Doc originally was intended to be a reporter character interviewing the Reds and Blues while they were in Blood Gulch before it was decided that he would be a medic instead. This is likely a coincidence. *Dylan's armor in Halo 5 consists of an Intruder (Trespasser skin) helmet and Legionnaire (Alaris skin) body armor. References Category:Characters Category:Interstellar Daily